


The Only Conclusion Was Love

by MaJimFanFics



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, shamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Sheldon do if Amy gets caught in an accident and forgets everything she had and all she could clearly remember was her life before she met him where there was no love at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appreciating Amy’s Efforts

Amy recently fired up and broke up with Sheldon after their friends made out and became so sweet in front of each other during the Valentines day and Sheldon chose to focus on reading Dark Matter related journals online instead of giving some attention to Amy. She walked out in the midst of their gathering in 4A and made a scene startling everyone in their group. 

-

The next day, unexpectedly, when Leonard and Howard were able to make Sheldon realize that he was the one wrong, Raj rushed in and brought the news about the fire accident that happened in a laboratory where Amy works. They all rushed in to the area to check on Amy but she wasn’t responding their calls. They concluded she wasn’t fine. The rescuers told them that she wasn’t on their hands yet and they are still trying to save everyone left in the building. After a couple of minutes being anxious, their group saw the rescue team carrying an unconscious Amy filled with blood on her forehead. They all panicked and followed her to the ambulance. Sheldon has been afraid of blood ever since and it made him very worried seeing Amy in that death and life situation knowing they weren’t fine and that he had hurt her. 

-

Meanwhile at the Hospital, Sheldon and the boys sat down. Penny and Bernadette came as well and met them at the waiting’s area and they all waited for the doctor to update them with Amy’s condition. Leonard could clearly see how worried Sheldon is despite his silence. “It’s going to be fine, buddy.” Leonard comforted him. Sheldon sighed with pain. Suddenly, the doctor came out with an update. 

“For Ms. Farrah Fowler?” The doctor asked. They rushed to listen. “Yes! We’re her friends.” “Alright. So… the operation was successful.” The doctor began as they cheered. “…but then, she lost a lot of blood and her head was badly hit… I’m afraid that she could have a retrograde amnesia.” 

“Amnesia? Oh my god.” Penny cracks.   
“But we still require to put her under thorough observation the next days.” The doctor continued.   
“When will she be awake?” Bernadette asked. “In about 48 to 72 hours probably.” The doctor informed them. “And by the way, we saw this with her. Is there any Sheldon here?” The doctor asked and Sheldon raised his hand. The doctor handed him the crumpled worn out paper bag and left. The gang felt worried for Amy as they heard the doctor’s update. They all sat down at the waiting area speechless of everything. 

“Leonard.” Sheldon whispered.   
“Yes?” Leonard replied.   
“I’m scared.” Sheldon confessed.   
“What if she doesn’t wake up?” He thought negatively.   
“No… It’s going to be fine.” Leonard told him. Sheldon then looked at the crumpled paper bag that the doctor handed him. He saw his name written on it with Amy’s handwriting. “Open it.” Penny pleaded and he opened it. It’s star wars purse. “Wow. She risked her life to save that for you.” Penny said. Sheldon was touched, he liked it so much. He opened the purse and saw a paper inside it. He refused to check what it was so Penny initiated to take it and read it for him. “It’s a letter from Amy.” Penny shared as she opened it. Leonard and Sheldon listened. 

_Dear Sheldon,_

_First of all, I would like to apologize for over reacting last night. I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry that I was so immature and inconsiderate. I know how much it means to you to make a significant contribution in Dark Matter but I insisted to make you celebrate Valentines day instead. I would like to withdraw my request of ending our relationship and I hope you’re still open to resuming everything. I made this Star Wars purse for you. I’m sorry, Sheldon. I hope you forgive me._

_—Amy_

Penny read the letter and Sheldon couldn’t help but feel the pain across his chest. “I feel so bad.” Sheldon uttered. “It was my fault. But she’s claiming it’s hers to make me feel good. I should have been the one apologizing but there she goes.” He continued. “Because she loves you more than you know, Sheldon.” Penny replied. “Yeah.” Leonard agreed and Sheldon felt sorry that she wasn’t giving her the love she deserve. “I cannot wait for her to earn consciousness. I would make it up to her. I’m gonna show her that I love her too.” Sheldon told them. Penny and Leonard smiled at him. 

-

The gang got their schedule of who to go home and stay with Amy at the hospital in the next days but Sheldon chose not to leave. After a few days, in the afternoon, the gang was complete in Amy’s hospital room for they were expecting her to earn conscious anytime. As time passes by, Sheldon panics and assumes that her sleeping is excessive already and it’s not making him feel better. “Calm down. She’s gonna be up soon.” Penny comforts him. Bernadette was siting next to Amy’s bed as they were watching some random tv shows, she saw Amy’s finger moved involuntarily. “Guys!” She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. “Her hands.” Bernadette pointed out as Amy’s hands began to consistently move as she began to open her eyes and earn consciousness. They surrounded her until she was completely awake. 

“Oh my God, Amy!” Penny and Bernadette yelled and hugged her. Every one else cheered for she was finally okay. “Please don’t touch my breasts.” Amy requested. “Sorry.” They apologized and the girls squealed. “Good to see you’re awake.” Sheldon told Amy as he gave her a sincere smile. He felt so happy seeing that she’s fine. Amy stared at him blankly trying to figure out something and it made everyone wonder what was going on.

“Amy. Sheldon has been here since you got here after the accident.” Penny told her. Amy paused and tried to recall but she couldn’t barely remember anything than her old life. Sheldon felt alarmed. Penny recalled what the doctor said about her having a retrograde amnesia.   
“Amy, Sheldon is your boyfriend.” Penny reminded her. Sheldon was enlightened hoping she would remember but then she doubted Penny’s honesty. 

“I have a boyfriend?” Amy asked. “Yes. I am your boyfriend, Amy. You love me so much. You gave me this.” Sheldon replied and showed her the star wars purse. Amy couldn’t remember anything and so she theorized that they were trying to manipulate her. “Are you playing with me? Because I am a neuroscientist and I just got from an accident. That doesn’t mean I can be manipulated that easy.” Amy said and it startled them. “And why would I make a star wars purse? I don’t even like making myself be involved in juvenile scientific fiction films.” She continued and told Sheldon. “Are you telling us that we are liars?” Howard asked politely. “Amy. It’s us. Penny? Bernadette? Raj? Howard? Leonard? And Sheldon? Don’t you remember.” Penny tried. Amy felt annoyed. 

 

“Yes. I do think you are trying to manipulate me and it’s not working.” She replied strongly to Penny.   
“And I don’t love you.” Amy told Sheldon directly at his face and it made everyone go silent as they see the surprise and pain in Sheldon’s face. 

“But you’re my girlfriend. It’s in our relationship agreement that being my girlfriend-”  
“Relationship agreement? We have that? That is such a hokum and I don’t entertain malarkey.” She cuts and silenced him. 

Suddenly the nurse came in. “Excuse me. Can I get a little privacy I need rest. I don’t want anyone inside the room.” Amy told the nurse and the nurse requested them to leave.


	2. Amy and Bernadette Feud

The nurses assisted them outside to leave Amy alone in her room and Sheldon quite panicked. “What happened to her? She said she doesn’t love me anymore? Amy never told me that since she became my girlfriend and it is stated in the relationship agreement that it is prohibited to hurt each others’ feelings and I was hurt.” Sheldon confessed unconsciously. Penny felt bad for Sheldon but they had no choice than to comfort him to get through it and encourage him to be patient while Amy’s memory is still vague.

Amy was allowed to leave the hospital after 24 hours and the gang helped her out as she goes to her apartment. As soon as they settled on her apartment, they decided to put her on a hot seat to discuss things and make her recall everything. After quite some time of talking, Amy turns out to settle and believe with her strong friendship with the gang. She decided to tell them that she believes them but she discretely kept to herself that she doubts about Sheldon being her boyfriend. After a couple of days, the gang would always visit her at her apartment to talk, bond and check if she’s doing well and Penny got her a present. “A pair of glasses?” Amy asked in surprise. “Yeah, it’s frame is the trendy nerdy glasses. I got that since you lost your glasses during the accident.” Penny replied as she watched her try it on.

“Woah…” The gang whispered.   
“That looks hot on Amy.” Raj whispered. “I think I could go bisexual for Amy.” Bernadette whispered to Raj and Howard. “Yeah.” Howard agreed as they were all fascinated with Amy. Despite this, Sheldon was torn between being fascinated and disappointed, he liked how attractive Amy looks like with her new glasses on but he also liked the way she looked with her old red framed glasses on. Nevertheless, he liked her no matter how she looks.

-

It took about a week or two before Amy was able to go back to work. The head of Caltech called her beforehand to give her a job opportunity after her loss in the accident and the gang convinced her to take it so that she could go back to working immediately and so that she would be accessible to them. As she come back to work, the Caltech heads and the members warmly welcomed her back and made her feel comfortable as one of the new member of the university. Unaware that Dr. Cooper was her boyfriend, one of the Caltech head, Dr. Harris admitted that he has been a follower of Dr. Farrah Fowler’s works and now, he built a huge admiration towards her after meeting her personally.

“Wow. Can you believe that? Amy wooed our bosses.” Howard spilled. “She’s my girlfriend. Nobody should get wooed by her than me.” Sheldon pointed out and attempted to verbally attack Dr. Harris but the gang stopped him from starting a scene. “Calm down, buddy. He’s our boss and attacking him is beyond unprofessional.” Leonard reminded him. “But trying to seduce my girlfriend is more beyond than unprofessional.” Sheldon retorted. “Come on. It’s not like he’s inviting Amy to have sex with him after this party. Relax.” Howard told Sheldon and it calmed him down. “I knew I wouldn’t like those glasses that Penny gave Amy.” Sheldon said randomly. “Why?” Leonard wondered. “It made her look more attractive, I feel like every man on every corner would want to make whoopie with her and it’s very uncomfortable.” Sheldon confessed his theory. “Here is the jelly shelly.” Leonard whispered as they giggled.

-

The next day, Amy went back to the normal lab tasks that she has been working on and now she’s doing it Caltech. She had a hard time coping and analyzing the previous experiment results and so she decided to redo all her experiments from the last stable experiment she executed. Suddenly, Sheldon came by. It was his break and so he decided to stay on her lab and spend time with her. “Can I stay here with you and observe your experiments?” He asked. “Of course.” She replied and pulled a sit beside her for him. Sheldon discovered that she was redoing her experiments and so he gladly reached out a hand to help her out to hasten the experiments and she was glad to have him help.

This is so hippie but why do I feel this way.

Sheldon thought as he realized that Amy’s face was closely beside him and his arms were unconsciously around her as she guides him with the microscope. “…so you just adjust this for a better lighting.” She said and it was the only statement Sheldon heard as he went back to reality. “Alright.” He replied. Soon then they finished most of the experiments.

“I had a nice time.” Sheldon told her. “Me too.” Amy replied. “I hope you could help me again tomorrow for my experiments. You would be a big help.” She told him but unfortunately, Sheldon couldn’t make it tomorrow and so Amy felt a bit sad but she knew there was nothing she can do about it. “Next time, perhaps.” Amy told him. “Agreed.” Sheldon replied. “Good night, Amy.” He continued. Amy smiled as she heard him bid a good night.

-

The next weeks ran, Amy did nothing than go resume doing her experiments, it took her a couple of days executing the rest of the experiment. After a while, Howard dropped by her lab to check if she was doing great. “Hey, Amy.” He greeted her. “Hello Howard.” She greeted back after being stunned for a while for she didn’t expect anyone to come. Howard showed much fascination as he watched Amy do the experiments and so she allowed him to stay. Howard began helping her out with the sexual stimulation experiment on a starfish and they began talking about her condition with Sheldon and the further happenings she’s encountering. As he saw a bouquet of flowers lying on a table at her lab, he asked her if it was from Sheldon and it surprised him to know that it was from Dr. Harris and that Kripke and Dr. Harris has been trying to woo her since she started working at Caltech. With that, Howard realized that Amy has really looked attractive than she was before especially that she lessened the layers of her clothes, she stopped wearing dark stockings and her glasses really made her look like a hot nerd scientist and that gets the attention of those men, suddenly, he wondered about Sheldon.

“So how are you and Sheldon?” Howard asked. “We’re fine.” She replied shortly. “Do you recall anything about you and him already?” He asked. “Not really. But I’m trying.” She replied and continued observing the starfish, the stimulation machine results and how Howard handles the tools. Silence crept in, Howard couldn’t think of anything else to say and he realized that Amy was looking at him keenly and it made him uncomfortable. “Hey. You’re not handling it right.” She told him. “I’m sorry. I was just distracted. Don’t stare at me.” He replied. “How am I suppose to know if you’re doing it right if I won’t be staring at you?” She replied as she held him to guide his hand to properly handle the tool. “Oh thank you. I can do this. Sorry.” Howard said to keep himself off as he sank with Amy holding his hand. “Amy, you really look nice.” He said randomly to distract himself. Amy wondered why he seemed so tense. “Thank you. Keep the stick 90 degrees.” She replied and ordered him. Amy continued observing him and he really seemed tensed.

“Howard.” She called him and she pressed her lips against him softly and it stunned him so bad.

She kissed me. Holy shit. I can’t but her lips is so soft and it tastes like sugar.

Howard began to kiss her back but as soon as he kissed her back, she withdrew herself from the kiss. “Oh no. I’m sorry.” Howard said. “No. It’s fine.” She replied. “Oh. It’s- it’s… Time. I have to get back to work.” He told her tensed and walked away immediately.

-

As the they ended, Howard decided to talk to Raj about what happened between her and Amy earlier that day and they decided to tell it to Leonard. “I think it’s fine, it’s not like you kissed her back.” Leonard told him but Howard had guilt on his face. “Don’t tell me you did kiss her back!?” Leonard said. “Howard!!” He yelled. “Well, her lips were so soft and it tasted like strawberries and someone who Dr. Harris and Kripke are dying for is kissing me…” Howard defended himself. “Dr. Harris and Kripke are wooing Amy? Don’t they know she’s with Sheldon? Oh no, Sheldon would be devastated to hear this.” Raj asked. “They do.” Howard replied. “Okay but does Bernadette know about this?” Leonard asked. Howard bowed his head, he doesn’t know if he should tell her. “I don’t know how she’ll react about this but it might start a war if Bernie knew about this.” Howard replied.

“What is happening?” Bernadette said from behind stunning the guys. “Oh no.” Raj whispered. Bernadette came closer demanding them to speak up. “What is it that will start a war if I knew about it?!” Bernadette yelled and the boys had no choice but to tell her.”

“Amy initiated a kiss with you?! You’re married to me, Howard!” Bernadette yelled as she discovered. “Son of a bitch. Just because she came from an accident doesn’t mean she’s excused to flirting with married people!” Bernadette bursted out as the boys tried to calm her down. Bernadette stood up and rushed to 4A.


	3. Hopeful Sheldon

“Want some wine?” Penny offered some wine to Sheldon while they were having their dinner at their apartment. “No, thank you.” He refused.

Bernadette barged into the apartment looking so furious. “What the hell is wrong with you, Amy!?” She yelled as Howard followed her. Everyone was petrified with her sudden presence and yelling.

“What is happening?” Penny asked. “Amy is trying to seduce my husband! She kissed my Howard!” She yelled making everyone stunned.

“What are you talking about?” Amy replied looking so clueless where she was coming from. “You kissed Howard?” Sheldon asked. “Yeah but it’s for the experiment.” She explained. “Experiment?! Experiment on how to steal your friend’s husband?” Bernadette retorted.

“What? Of course not. I was checking on how a brain response to such meaningless physical interaction which you call, kissing, and I did that to Howard because I knew that his hypothalamus wouldn’t interfere because he’s married to you and you’re the one he likes, or love, or whatever, and there is no way he would feel such enamored emotions when I kiss him during my experiment.” She elaborated clearing up her intentions to everyone.

Penny drank up the wine on her glass for she wasn’t able to cope. “Really?” Bernadette knew she had a point. She decided to just leave and talk to Howard at home.

Sheldon felt bombarded and pressured with the fights and the fact that he knew that Amy kissed someone else. “I need a drink.” He grabbed the bottle of wine from Penny and drank it all up knocking him off in just minutes due to his weak alcohol tolerance.

“I’ll get him to his room.” She initiated while Leonard and Penny remained at the living room. Sheldon was just looking at her seeming so fascinated by her as she assisted him towards his room.

“Oh wait!” Sheldon uttered as he saw his room’s door. 

“Knock knock knock, empty room.”  
“Knock knock knock, empty room.”  
“Knock knock knock, empty room.” He knocked. Amy rolled her eyes as she watch him.

He opened the door and entered his room while Amy assisted him until he was comfortably lying down on his bed.

“Have I told you that you’re very pretty?” He complimented her randomly as he looked at her. “I guess not.” She retorted and blushed. “Well. You are. Boy, alcohol make me so hippie.” He complained making her smile.

As Amy was about to go, Sheldon called her. “Where are you going?” He frowned. “I’m going home.” She replied.

“Don’t leave me. I don’t wanna be alone in this rotating world.” He requested. “It’s not rotating, you’re just drunk but… Okay…” She replied.

––

Sheldon woke up early with a little hang over on his head. He looked around his room and saw Amy sleeping on his desk.

He stood up and gazed at his sleeping girlfriend appreciating the angelic view. Amy’s eyes started moving as she was awakened by his presence near her. She gasped hard and almost fell off the chair as she saw Sheldon standing in front of her and watching her sleep.

“What the hell, Sheldon?!” She bawled. “You scared me!” She added.

“I’m sorry. I was just watching you sleep.” He apologized. She stood up and recovered herself.

“Why are you still here?” He asked. “You told me to stay last night and as your girlfriend, I was concerned about you especially that you drank the whole bottle of wine last night.” She retorted.

He was a bit stunned upon hearing her. “You mean… You are acknowledging and not neglecting the fact that I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend and we are in a relationship and we both signed a contract that we call the relationship agreement that verifies the legitimacy of our boy-girl kind of relationship, which is under the foundation of the relationship agreement notarized by the both of us and signed and approved by the both of us as well?” He asked for her confirmation.

“That’s very redundant but yes.” She replied making him pause for a while as it sank to him.

He suddenly had the urge to hug her making her feel a bit awkward.

“Okay.” She uttered.  
“Okay…”  
“Sheldon… Oka-”  
“Okay that’s good already.”  
“Okay, that’s enough.” She laughed awkwardly.

“I’m so happy you’re back!” He squealed. She wondered what he was coming from. “I was never gone?” She retorted.

She took her bag and bid a goodbye. “I should go now and take a shower and get some rest. I sort of had a neck discomfort after sleeping on your desk for over seven hours. Goodbye Sheldon.” She informed him and left.

A part of Sheldon felt thrilled as he thought everything returned to normal but little did he know that he still have a lot of things to do to bring back the Amy who loved him tenderly and unconditionally.


	4. Sheldon's Plans

Sheldon remembered that it was date night. He felt thrilled and excited to go to Amy’s apartment that evening to their first date night after the accident. He immediately went to Amy’s apartment and knocked on her door.

Amy opened the door welcoming him with a curious face. “Hello.” He greeted. “What are you doing here?” She asked. “It’s date night.” He replied. Amy’s blood rose as she recalled. “Oh! Okay! Let me change my clothes!” She panicked.

She went out seeming so ready after changing. He felt curious because they were supposed to have their dinner night on her apartment but there aren’t any foods prepared. “I’m ready!” She replied expecting him to bring her somewhere for a dinner. “Uhm. Aren’t you supposed to prepare meals for tonight?” He asked. She felt puzzled and a bit disappointed. “You’re not taking me out? You said it was dinner night.” She retorted.

“Well, the last time we had our dinner night was before the accident and it occurred in me and Leonard’s apartment, now it’s your turn. Remember?” He tried to recall. Amy didn’t know if he was being sarcastic or is he trying to make her recall. She slightly rolled her eyes in disappointment. “Okay. I have spaghetti with hotdogs on the ref, I could heat it to get through the night.” She informed him.

“That could work. I understand that you still might be very weak to be able to cook good meals for our first dinner night after the accident. I’m such a great boyfriend, aren’t I?” He chuckled and took a seat waiting for her to serve the foods. Amy felt a bit spoiled making her think how is she with someone like Sheldon after all. She found it harder to believe what were her friends saying about him being her boyfriend.

“Spaghetti with hotdogs!” He squealed as she served it to the table and took a seat in front of him. She watched him as they ate their dinner together and it was undeniable for her to feel an unusual connection towards him even if she finds him inexplicable and odd for her to see romantically.

The date night’s over. Sheldon stood up and prepped himself to leave. “Goodbye Sheldon and take care on your way home.” Amy uttered as he walked away. He paused and recalled something. He strode back to her and attempted to kiss her. She dodged his lips in surprise.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Uhm. It is in our relationship agreement that kissing is part of our date night routine so I am going to kiss you now.” He attempted to kiss her again but she continued to refuse.

“Is it?” She uttered and took her tablet to confirm and it was there. “Okay… Uhm…” She uttered. “Well, I don’t think it’s necessary for us to kiss tonight. Maybe some other time.” She neglected the rule.

“But it is included in the rules of our relationship agreement and…”

“I’m feeling a little sick. I believe you wouldn’t want flu viruses to travel through our mouths. Goodbye.” She pretended and pushed him out of her apartment.

Curiosity got him thinking why she was acting that way but sadness and miss swarmed him after thinking of the possibility that she just didn’t wanna kiss him at all. He didn’t wanna go back and nag her about it thinking that there is also a chance that she is really sick and just concerned so he lead into the thought of just going home despite the uncertainty.

–

Sheldon was frowning with his head resting on his hand whilst sitting on his spot. Penny and Leonard couldn’t help but ask why he was frowning. He didn’t hesitate to confide to them about the thoughts brimming on his head since yesterday.

“Thinking about the probability of the fact that she is really feeling sick is way more far fetched than the fact that she just didn’t wanna kiss me as per my observation about her last night. She didn’t even look sick.” He keenly elaborated his thought.

“Sheldon. Maybe Amy is still adjusting with the happenings after the accident. She needs time to recover.” Penny tried to comfort him.

“It’s been three weeks, four days, and nine hours since she came out of the hospital admission. Amy is very intelligent and I believe her memory should remember everything already with that IQ. I’m starting to include to my options that she no longer loves me.” He retorted. Penny rolled her eyes as she found his paranoia a little too much.

“You just need to wait and give her time to remember things. She had a retrograde amnesia, I’m pretty sure you know that thing better than I do so you should understand the situation better.” She replied. “Yeah. Just give her some more time.” Leonard agreed.

“For how long? It’s been three weeks, four days and nine hours but it feels like forever to me already.” He frowned. Penny knew she couldn’t convince Sheldon to stop being paranoid about Amy. “Maybe another five years?” She joked and walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of wine.

“Five years?!” Sheldon repeated with a hint of worry in his tone. “Didn’t it took Amy five years before you she was able to make you say you love her?” She chuckled at her own pun.

“The prom night. I remember!” Leonard recalled and cuddled Penny as he also recalled their sweet moment at the rooftop that night.

“What if I die within five years? What I’m already old and weak to make love with Amy? She might be on premature menopause. Five years is too long to win her back. Be with her. Do experiment with her. Kiss her. I want to marry her. If we won’t be back sooner than five years then what is life?” He panicked. Smile grew on Penny and Leonard’s lips as it sank to them what Sheldon just said.

“You really foresee yourself settling with Amy?” Penny asked. He paused for a moment.

“Yes. Not just settling with her but I also want to have several intelligent offspring with her. Maybe we could have the maximum amount of offspring she could carry in her womb every nine months, now that she is twenty-nine, let’s say we’ll get married next year, and assuming we would have quadruplets every single time and assuming she’ll have her menopause at fifty-one as it is the common menopausal age…” He began calculating mentally. 

“…we could make twenty-eight quadruplets all in all giving approximately one hundred twelve intelligent additions to the world’s population carrying me and Amy’s impeccable DNA for the next twenty one years. We could raise several intelligent children of the generation and revolutionize the world with intelligent population or… or raise them on Mars and make them discover how to make human beings immortal so that I could take it and be able to see the development of Physics and dark matter in the future. I cannot miss that.” He shared his illusory plans.

“You will really do Amy non stop after you get married, huh?” Penny joked. 

“Couldn’t miss the opportunity of revolutionizing the world with our children.” He replied and daydreamed. 

Despite that they found parts of his thoughts impossible to happen, they felt the sincerity in him about his desire to settle and spend his future with Amy. “You really love her, don’t you?” Leonard asked.

“I do.” He replied without hesitation. Silence swarmed the apartment as Sheldon daydreamed about his plans with Amy in the future and as Penny and Leonard found it so sweet of Sheldon.

“So I have to get her back as soon as possible!” He stood up with angst and walked to his room.


End file.
